Desperate Times Call for Desperate Measures
by FranHatesFrogs
Summary: Bel was daring him to do something unexpected, and Gokudera never could turn down a dare.


**Desperate Times Call For Desperate Measures**

_"The Raging Storm that never rests, always at the center of attack with an endless stream of attacks; one that fiercely blows away everything.h_

Punch. Kick. Duck. Kick. Take a hard blow to the side. Stagger, but quickly come back with another hard hit. Dodge.

Not quick enough.

Gokudera hisses through his teeth, the vicious sound of an angry cat, and grips the knife in his side. With a sharp tug it comes out, leaving a growing burgundy stain, the blood turning the red material of his shirt even darker. He glares at his attacker, who offers a wide grin as a condolence.

"I thought we agreed no weapons.h

It was meant to be a friendly battle, a little training session. Nothing too competitive, but they were both competitive by nature, both merciless attackers who lost themselves in the heart of battle. Thatfs why theyfd said no weapons. If they started using weapons, theyfd tear (or rip, or blow) each other apart.

But of course he had broken it. He never did play fair.

"Ushishishi~ I am not restricted by meaningless agreements. I am a prince, after all. Royalty is above making compromises with peasants. eShishi~hh

Gokudera grits his teeth, wanting to smash the blondefs arrogant face in. His fists are clenched by his sides, nails digging forcefully into the palms of his hands. Therefs no way he can win bare handed against knives, and the roomfs so small that if he uses his dynamite, hefll catch himself in the explosion.

Belphegor senses his opponentfs disadvantage. With another manic grin, he tilts his head to the side and draws a handful of knives. He fans them out and gives the silverette a cocky smirk. Daring him to do something unexpected, because he knows therefs nothing unexpected the other can do.

Well, Gokudera never did turn down a dare. And the eSmoking Bombf always had another trick tucked up his sleeve. Within an instant hefs made his decision, and dives forward.

The sudden speed of the movement causes Belfs teeth to slice his lip, as their mouths are forcefully banged together. Gokudera brings his hand up to tangle in the mess of blonde, holding the others head in place while he carries out his assault on the princefs mouth. He neednft have bothered though, for Bel leans eagerly into the kiss, sucking the blood from Gokuderafs split lip.

Therefs a shower of clatters as Belfs knives are dropped, forgotten, to the floor. He brings his now free hands to rest on Gokuderafs hips, as his body arches towards the bomber. Gokudera growls, low and threatening, before shoving Bel back against the wall. He catches the latterfs wrist, pinning them to the wall as he sucks and bites on the pale expanse of skin stretched across Belfs throat. Bel giggles at the ceiling.

Slim, pale fingers crawl under Belfs shirt, skittering across his stomach and up over his ribs. Bel lets out a gentle sigh, hands pulling away from the wall to run through Gokuderafs hair. The bomber pushes his hands up; dragging Belfs striped jumped over his head. The tiara topples dangerously, but stays settled upon the mess of blonde hair. Gokudera takes a moment to admire Belfs pale torso, before moving to his belt. Bel giggles.

"You certainly are eager.h

"Shut up,h Gokudera growls, shooting Bel a threatening glare. gI can easily stop.h

But even as hefs speaking, Gokudera has worked off Belfs belt and is dragging down his too-tight jeans along with his boxers. He pauses for Bel to kick off his hooker boots, before removing the offending clothing completely. Bel grins, tangling his fingers in Gokuderafs hair and thrusting his hips forward.

"Oh wow,h the bomber snarls sarcastically. gYou sure are subtle.h

"Subtletyfs for peasants. The prince knows what he wants, ushishishi~h

Gokudera bites into Belfs thigh, if for no reason other than to stop that cursed laughter. Bel simply throws his head back and continues laughing, the sound echoing hollowly off the wood panelled walls off the small training room. With an almost silent sigh of annoyance, Gokudera moves his mouth to a much more tender area. The laughter is cut off in a soft gasp as the silverette slides his mouth down over the princefs erection.

Belfs hips move involuntarily forward in a sudden, violent thrust. Gokudera chokes as Belfs dick hits the back of his throat, before placing his hands against the princefs thighs to hold him at peace. While Bel is distracted, Gokudera reaches in to the back pocket of his jeans. Therefs a tube of half used lube left from his last etrainingf session with the baseball idiot. He slides the tube out of his pocket and squeezes some of the cool substance onto his fingers. He rubs his fingers together before sliding two of them into Bel at once.

Bel whimpers at the sudden intrusion, attempting to arch his hips forward only to be stopped by the silverettefs other hand. The bomber thrusts his fingers in and out a few times, before he twists them, brushing against Belfs prostate harshly. The blonde makes a noise torn between a scream and a groan, hips twitching violently as Gokudera continues brushing the spot with his fingertips. Another finger has Bel rocking his hips back and forth, undecided as to whether he prefers thrusting into Gokuderafs mouth or riding his fingers. The choice is suddenly removed as the latter pulls back, slipping his fingers out and standing to undo his belt.

Bel watches, sprawled against the wall, panting and slightly appalled that he is no longer receiving any attention. Gokudera slides out of his jeans with feline grace, smearing the last of the lube across his hand and giving himself a few long, slow jerks. Bel fights back a nosebleed, sliding off the wall to move forward and capture the bomberfs lips in a searing kiss. Their hips grind together and streaks of white hot pleasure shoot through both of them.

"Floor. On your back. Now,h Gokudera pants, wiping a smear of saliva from the corner of his mouth.

"Do not order the prince, peasa-g Before Bel can finish his complaint, Gokudera kicks his legs out from under him. Bel hits the floor hard, his back connecting with the wood to give a painful sounding smack. His hair tumbles momentarily to the side, and Gokudera catches the sight of blood red eyes before the prince shakes his fringe back into place.

"I said down, bastard,h the bomber smirks, sliding to his knees between the blondefs spread legs. He lifts Belfs ankles and puts them over his shoulders, crawling forward so he can push into the other. Gokudera hisses as he slides into Bel, hot, tight heat engulfing him. Bel lays his head back against the floor, biting his bottom lip to hold in the scream. Gokudera pauses once hefs in, about to ask when he can move. Then he recalls theyfre meant to be fighting, so without warning he pulls back and thrusts all the way in again.

Bel groans, his back chafing as each thrust pushes him back along the floor, his own sweat the only lubricant between him and the wooden floorboards. Gokudera moves his hips in a quick, violent rhythm, twisting his angle to try and find Belfs prostate. When he finally succeeds in hitting the bundle of nerves, Bel arches his back right off the floor. The bomber smirks to himself, continuing to thrust against that spot while beginning to jerk the prince off roughly.

When Bel cums, his back is arched off the floor again. He shoots strings of hot, white liquid across Gokuderafs chest. The latterfs not far behind, hips stuttering as he cums inside the blonde. The two still for a moment to catch their breath, panting and glistening with sweat. Then Gokudera looks at Bel and smirks.

"Guess I win this round.h


End file.
